PLL - Forgot who I am
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Aria Montgomery ride her motorcycle through New York City. She has been living in New York City for 2 years. Aria is 25 years old. It's a nice summer day. She has no idea who she is. Right after moving here, Aria got amnesia and she is now known by the name Rose Cummings.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

**Author's note: This is dedicated to my wife Holly and my friend ****JemilyPLL78-01**

* * *

**PLL - Forgot who I am**

**Aria Montgomery ride her motorcycle through New York City. She has been living in New York City for 2 years. **

**Aria is 25 years old.**

**It's a nice summer day.**

**She has no idea who she is.**

**Right after moving here, Aria got amnesia and she is now known by the name Rose Cummings.**

"Okay...time to get some work done." says Aria as she stop outside the antique store where she work.

"Hi, Rose." says Claire Benz, the owner of the store.

Claire is the same age as Aria.

"What can I do today?" says Aria.

"You can get started on those books over there. They were delivered last night." says Claire.

"Nice." says Aria with a sweet smile.

"I'll be upstairs, You may open the store for today in about 20 minutes." says Claire.

"Alright." says Aria.

Claire walk up to her office above the store.

Aria open her wallet to grab her ID-card to clock in for work.

When she open her wallet, Aria sees a photo of Hanna Marin and herself being happy and sweet outside the Brew.

Aria smile, thinking it's a cute photo, but she also get confused since she has no memory of Hanna and their friendship.

"Who is this sweet blonde? I don't even remember meeting her. She seem to know me in this photo and I seem to know her as well." says Aria.

Aria starts working.

"I wish I could remember my past. Pretty much all of it is so foggy and such." says Aria.

Aria try to remember her own past, but it doesn't work.

"Oh, no..." says Aria.

She really wants to remember everything about herself, but she can't.

"My name, is it really Rose Cummings? Perhaps not..." thinks Aria.

When she's clocked in, Aria starts to work.

She's good at her job.

"Truth is, almost my entire past is an empty page. I don't even know who my parents are and where I am from." says Aria.

Aria feel sad.

She try to focus on her job so she won't feel too sad.

2 hours later.

Ezra Fitz enter the store, looking for some rare books.

He hasn't seen Aria since a couple days before she moved away. They broke up, even though they did love each other, for reasons that felt logical to them at the time.

"Do you have time to help me?" says Ezra.

"Sure, sir." says Aria as she turn around and look at Ezra.

Aria doesn't remember him, but he know who she is, of course.

"Hi, Aria. So this is where you are?" says Ezra with a smile.

"Uh...do we know each other?" says Aria.

"Yes, you cannot have forgotten me." says Ezra.

"I unfortunately have. What's your name?" says Aria.

"Ezra Robert Fitz." says Ezra.

"Okay. I'm Rose Kate Cummings." says Aria.

"No, you are Aria Jennifer Montgomery. Why did you change your name?" says Ezra.

"Did I...? I've no memory further back than about 2 years." says Aria.

"Trust me, you are Aria Montgomery. I know you really well. We used to be a couple." says Ezra.

"Really? I don't remember any of that, sir." says Aria.

Ezra find it hard to believe that Aria has no memory of him and her life before moving away from Rosewood.

"Don't freak out, but I know that you're Aria Montgomery and I can tell you most of what you seem to have forgotten." says Ezra.

"When dealin' with people who have amnesia ya shouldn't tell 'em too much at once, at least that's what I read in a book once." says Aria.

"Let's take it nice and slow then. Your name is Aria Jennifer Montgomery, daughter of Byron and Ella. You love classic books, nice music and black clothes and you have 4 best friends named Hanna, Emily, Spencer and Alison." says Ezra.

"I do know that I like books, that's the reason I work here." says Aria and then she pull out the photo of herself and Hanna and ask "Who is this blonde girl with me?"

"That is one of your best friends I just mentioned. Her name's Hanna Clarissa Marin and you've known her since you both were 7 years old. You met in the park on a very nice day. She used to be chubby and insecure, but now she's a confident girl with a healthy model body." says Ezra.

"Okay. I think that's enough information for now." says Aria.

"Yeah. I'm glad you seem to trust me." says Ezra.

"There's something in your voice that makes me feel safe. I've no memories of you whatsoever, but somehow I can sense that you're a good guy." says Aria.

"Nice that you feel that way. Can we take a cup of coffe later and I can reveal a bit more of your past to you?" says Ezra.

"Sure. My shift ends at 15.00." says Aria. "I'm glad ya can tell me about the past I've lost."

"Alright, Aria. Now, I came here for some books." says Ezra.

"I can help ya find them." says Aria.

"Good. The ones I need are 'New Years Love' by Celine West and 'The Third Babe' by Nicole Grayson." says Ezra.

"Let me check if we have those." says Aria as she walk over to a computer to check the digital inventory.

She sees that they have both books.

She walk into another room and soon returns with both books.

The books are in original first edition from the 1940s.

"Here ya go, sir." says Aria as she hands the books to Ezra.

Ezra pay for the books and then leave.

Aria feel like what Ezra told her is true.

"Could it be...? Has my past finally found me?" thinks Aria.

She return her focus to working.

At about 14.50, Aria has just finished placing some books on a shelf.

"You've worked really hard lately. Go home ten minutes early, Rose." says Claire with a sweet smile.

"Thanks." says Aria.

Aria leave the store.

She takes a seat on the white wood bench outside and wait for Ezra.

Exactly 15.00, Ezra show up in his car.

"Hi...uh...Ezra, was it...?" says Aria.

"Yes. Hi, Aria." says Ezra.

Aria get into Ezra's car and they drive to a nearby coffee shop named 'The Raven'.

"So, has any of your memories returned to you?" says Ezra.

"Not yet, but I hope they will soon." says Aria.

"I hope so as well." says Ezra.

Once in the coffee shop, Aria and Ezra continue talking.

"Ya said that I used to date ya. Was our break up a huge pain?" says Aria.

"No. We both agreed that we should break up for a larger good." says Ezra.

"That so-called 'larger good' was what exactly?" says Aria.

"I'm not sure you're ready to hear that particular story yet." says Ezra.

"Okay." says Aria with a sweet smile.

"What I can tell you is that when we broke up we still had feelings for each other. There's no doubat about the fact I still like you and you'd probably like me as well if you hadn't gotten amnesia." says Ezra. "By the way, do you know how you got the amnesia to begin with, Aria?"

"Unfortunately not. All I remember is an Irish bar, a girl named Stephanie Jones and a drink...nothing more." says Aria.

"There was probably something in that drink that caused you to lose your memories." says Ezra.

"Sounds logical." says Aria. "What was I like before when I dated you?"

"Very nice and good. You've always been a responsible mature girl and I love that." says Ezra.

"Thanks." says a happy Aria.

"Also, you're always trying the best to be there for your friends and anyone else you care about." says Ezra.

"Do I have any brothers or sisters?" says Aria.

"One younger brother named Mike." says Ezra.

"What's he like?" says Aria.

"He's a good guy when it matters, I'd day. As a teen he was sort of a bad boy, according to what you've told me, but he sure is much more mature now. He actually is in the army." says Ezra.

"I hope he is okay." says Aria.

"Last I heard he was." says Ezra.

"Good. Does he miss me?" says Aria.

"Probably." says Ezra.

"Ezra..." says Aria as she suddenly has a brief flash in her mind of just a few seconds from her past.

It is from when she and Ezra broke up.

They were in the park by sunset.

Both of them were a bit sad, but they also knew that to break up was good for them at the time.

Aria gave Ezra a kiss, smiled a sad smile, turned around and slowly walked to her car.

2 days later, Aria left Rosewood to, her own words, 'find green grass away from home' since needed to heal her soul in another place after all the years of the problems with A.

"You okay?" says Ezra.

"I think so. Did you and I talk in a park at sunset sometime? I wore a white leather jacket and we were sad." says Aria.

"That sounds like the night we broke up." says Ezra. "Your memory is starting to return."

"If it does, that would be very good." says Aria.

"Yeah, Aria." says Ezra.

"Oh my gosh! My name's Aria...and my friends are Hanna, Emily, Spencer and Alison. And you're my boyfr...uh, former boyfriend Ezra Fitz." says Aria as suddenly all that she had forgotten return to her.

"Correct." says Ezra, happy that Aria is back to her true self.

"I wanna move back to Rosewood. Life here's been pretty sweet for the past 2 years, but I feel like somehow...and this feel kinda bad to say...the amnesia was sort of a lil' blessing. For the time when I did not remember who I was, I got to be someone else and sort of have a break from all the sadness and emotional pain that was heavy on my soul. After that I am ready to reclaim my own life once more, be the real Aria again, like I am supposed to be." says Aria.

"Very good. You can move in with me, if you'd like. I know we're no longer a couple, though it can still work, at least until you've found a place of your own." says Ezra.

"I'd love that." says Aria with a cute smile.

"Okay." says Ezra.

"Rose Cummings, bye. Welcome back, Aria." says Aria.

22 minutes later.

"Claire, I wish to quit my job here. You've been absolutely sweet, but I'm moving away from NYC." says Aria.

"No need to worry, Rose. I understand if you want to stop working for me." says Claire.

"Thanks and my name's Aria Montgomery." says Aria.

"Is it...have you been a liar since we first met?" says Claire.

"No, not at all. I've actually had amnesia. That's the dark secret that I couldn't tell you about. Now my memory has returned and I'm goin' to take my real life back, continue where I left off." says Aria.

"And how can I be sure that you tell the truth here and now?" says Claire.

"Would this help?" says Aria as she show her driver's license.

"Yes, sorry for calling you a liar, Rose...uh...I mean, Aria. Can we still be friends?" says Claire.

"Of course. I'll keep in touch." says Aria.

"Sweet. Have a wonderful life, Aria." says Claire.

"Thanks. The same to you." says Aria.

5 days later, Aria is back in Rosewood.

Lucky for her, Hanna, Alison, Emily, Spencer and Page are still her friends.

Aria moves in with Ezra and she also get herself a job at Hollis.

2 months later, Aria and Ezra get back together.

It is also discovered that Stephanie Jones was one of Alexandra Drake's footsoldiers.

Aria get her real life back and is very happy about it.

Things are wonderful.

* * *

**The End.**


End file.
